The present invention relates to a novel and useful watering device.
Deep-rooted plants such as trees, vines, and shrubs, require deep watering. That is to say, water must delivered beneath the surface of the soil to the lower part of the roots of these plants in order to encourage plant growth. In the past irrigators which are capable of delivering water to a root system of a plant have been devised. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,143 shows a root-fertilizing device which includes provision of cylindrical members into the ground below the surface of the soil.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,790,403, 4,254,717, and 5,618,000 show water systems in which water is delivered from a source, typically a garden hose, to an elongated tube which is pushed into the soil adjacent a tree or shrub. Such irrigators usually include a conventional garden hose couplings which have proven to be fragile for such a watering system.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,795,437 and 5,340,162 describe removable guidance support sleeves for nuts.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,315,225 and 2,805,088 show hose couplings which employ threaded fittings and nipples that are useable to permit connection of hoses to other water carrying devices.
A deep watering device which is durable and reliable would be a notable advance in the field of irrigation systems.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful deep watering device is herein provided.
The device of the present invention utilizes an elongated conduit possessing a first portion having a first aperture and a second portion having a second aperture. Of course, the elongated conduit is formed continuously to connect the first and second aperture to one another to allow fluid, such as water, to flow within the conduit between the first and second portions. The conduit may be a metallic member and formed, in one embodiment, such that the first and second portions are angularly connected to one another.
A flange is connected to the first portion of the elongated conduit. Such connection may take place at the terminus of the first portion. The flange may be welded, glued, formed integrally, and connected in any conventional way. The flange may be formed as part of a nipple which includes a bore. The nipple is sized to fit within the first portion of the elongated conduit such that the flange connected to the nipple extends outside the first portion of the conduit and extends outwardly from the outer surface of the conduit.
A rotatable member having a bore is also provided in the present device. The rotatable member fits over the elongated conduit second portion and may be slipped to the first end portion of the conduit. At that point, the rotatable member lies adjacent the flange. The rotatable member further includes a lip or ridge which is capable of engaging the flange to prevent further movement of the rotatable member along the elongated conduit. The rotatable member includes a threaded portion, typically a female threaded portion, which is capable of engaging the threaded fitting, typically a male threaded fitting leading to the source of water. When this connection is made, flows from the source of water through the conduit and into the ground adjacent the plant root system.
A washer may also be employed between the flange and the rotatable member lip. The washer may be constructed of any suitable material such as elastomeric compositions.
To permit the second portion of the elongated conduit to penetrate the ground easily, the peculiar tip may be formed into the end of the second portion of the elongated conduit. For example, a conical end may be formed at this place to aid the user in pushing the second portion of the conduit into the ground.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful watering device has been described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a deep watering device which is simple to employ with a source of water for providing water, fertilizer, and other waterborne components to the roots of plants below the surface of the soil.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a deep watering device which is sturdy and easily reusable for a long time period.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a deep watering device which is convenient to employ with a typical garden hose.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a deep watering device for plants in which the fittings employed for interconnection between the deep watering device and the standard hose fitting are easily maintained and replaced.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.